


Golden Lovers

by darkthunder1589



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Sonnet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkthunder1589/pseuds/darkthunder1589
Summary: A sonnet about Juliet, Romeo, and Friar Laurence





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for my English class.

Juliet, Romeo, Friar Laurence

A young girl of everlasting beauty,  
Who loving Romeo did steal her heart.  
She went against her family duty,  
So their love would never be far apart.  
Right when he saw her he knew it was true,  
This girl he’d marry and love forever.  
He was willing to change and start anew,  
Even in death he would leave her never.  
Everything he did went not as planned,  
To protect the lovers from any harm.  
Helped he the lovers who seemed to be damned,  
He hopes in heaven they walk arm in arm.  
But in Verona the statues of gold,  
Tell the tale of two lovers now grown cold.


End file.
